regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Christmas Quest (Part 2)
Plot Since after the search was complete, Thel and Rtas, along with the others, get to meet Santa Claus in person. Transcript *(The episode begins where it left off, scene shows to Thel and Rtas being impressed) *'Thel': Perhaps Santa couod be inside this main structure. (Points at a Forerunner Structure that resembles to be Santa's Workshop) *'Rtas': It has to be it. *(The Trio manage to get to the door and Santa approaches as the Forerunner door opens) *'Santa Claus': Whoa, quite a company. *'Thel': Are you the real and only Santa Claus? *'Santa Claus': (Laughs in his own way) Well obviously yes, so who are you two? *'Thel': My name is Thel, as in Thel Vadam, and this is my pal and usually the brother of the Sword of Sangheilios, Rtas Vadum. *'Rtas': Its a pleasure to meet you Santa Claus. We came here for the reasons, because we have been searching for you and most of all, please you with our greetings. *'Santa Claus': Well, I'm not surprised you haven't heard of me. Cartman, no presents this year. It's been that way forever. *'Cartman': Aw, crap. *'Kyle': Maybe you should change next year. *'Cartman': Shut up, Kyle! *'Thel': Never mind Eric for now, so anyway, wd have heard about you giving these so called presents to the good humans. *'Rtas': Nate also told us that you were jolly, kind've round, and....well lets just say you were very good. But one question, how come you have borrowed most of the Forerunner technology this Earth year? *'Santa Claus': Meh, sometimes I like to start doing some changes for my workshop every year for each Christmas. *'Thel': I see. *'Nate': So are we gonna get a tour of what's new? *'Sana Claus': Of course, follow me, but except for Cartman. He can be in charge for cleaning up some Reindoor poo. *(Everyone but Cartman left to Santa's Workshop) *'Cartman': (Sigh) Might as well do what Santa wants me to do. *(With the rest) *'Santa': We now use a Forerunner generator for tools for toys. *'Thel': Interesting. This is good use for the Forerunner technology. *'Nate': So, how does it work. *'Santa': Easy, once a almost finished toy is close to the generator, it allows the toy to automatically build itself by allowing its absences into putting together. *'Sonic': Right, so what else do you have? *'Santa': Well, I even have a sleigh, reindeer, and a group of Elfs to work for me, so i could pay them a thousand dollars a month. *'Sonic': How do you earn money? *'Santa': What do you think, some people that came to most of the shops that I own allows people to give the heart of th North Pole some powr, usually sometimes by paying my bills to keep the North Pole running and filling the joy to love every good children. But without the power of joy to the North Pole, Christmas would be long gone and the good children's hopes might die. *(With Cartman) *'Cartman': Well I got most of the crap taking care off, but how am I suppose to do this good if I do this the hard way!? *'Santa': Try your hardest and you just might get presents this year. *(As the gang were exploring, they heard a voice) *'???': Search the area, these Forerunner artifacts shall be ours! *'Stan': Sounds like a big grey jackass. What the hell are the Empire doing here!? *(They got a closer look to see Empire forces along with their dropships) *'Sangheili Storm Minor 1': Any luck for this treasure shall be ours. *'Big Grey Rabbid 3': True thats, the main location for its power is somewhere inside this Forerunner zone. *'Theo': Crap. If they stole something or worse grab everything they find, Christmas might be in mercy for sure. *'Nate': Of course they're gonna grab everything they find! We have to stop them! *'Thel': But we need to warn the inhabitants of the North Pole first. *'Rtas': I will do the honors of telling Santa and his loyal helpers while the rest of you deal with those Empire forces. (Runs to the Forerunner Door as it opens then closes since Rtas vanished) *'Nate':We heard them, lets deal with those jackasses. *(Later) *'Nate': Is that all of them? *(They see several Empire ships approaching) *'Stewie': That's going to be a colossal complicated problem. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of The Extordonary Regular Show